BROWN SKIN GIRL (feat. Blue Ivy Carter)
Blue Ivy Carter St. Jhn Wizkid Beyoncé Knowles-Carter |released = July 19, 2019 |track = 15 |length = 4:08 |albums = The Lion King: The Gift |appearances = |versions = }} "BROWN SKIN GIRL (feat. Blue Ivy Carter)" is a song inspired by the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It was released on July 19, 2019, as part of The Lion King: The Gift. Lyrics SAINt JHN and Blue Ivy Carter: Brown skin girl Your skin just like pearls The best thing in the world Never trade you for anybody else Singin' brown skin girl Your skin just like pearls The best thing in the world I never trade you for anybody else, singin'... Wizkid: She said she really grew up poor like me Don't believe in nothin' but the almighty Just a likkle jeans and a pure white tee She never did forever be nobody wifey, yeah So while I may not pretty boy, your heart is amiss Play it like a villain 'cause she caught in a wave Tonight I am walkin' away Lined up my mind, on the grind, yeah, yeah Tonight I might fall in love, dependin' on how you hold me I'm glad that I'm calmin' down, can't let no one come control me Keep dancin' and call it love, she fightin' but fallin' slowly If ever you are in doubt, remember what mama told me Brown skin girl, ya skin just like pearls Your back against the world I never trade you for anybody else, say Brown skin girl, ya skin just like pearls The best thing in all the world I never trade you for anybody else, say Beyoncé: Pose like a trophy when Naomis walk in She need an Oscar for that pretty dark skin Pretty like Lupita when the cameras close in Drip broke the levee when my Kellys roll in I think tonight she might braid her braids Melanin too dark to throw her shade She minds her business and wines her waist Gold like 24k, okay Wizkid and Beyoncé: Tonight I might fall in love, dependin' on how you hold me I'm glad that I'm calmin' down, can't let no one come control me Keep dancin' and call it love, she fightin' but fallin' slowly If ever you are in doubt, remember what mama told me Brown skin girl, ya skin just like pearls Your back against the world I never trade you for anybody else, say Brown skin girl, ya skin just like pearls The best thing in all the world I never trade you for anybody else, say Beyoncé: Oh, have you looked in the mirror lately? (Lately) Wish you could trade eyes with me (Because) There's complexities in complexion But your skin, it glow like diamonds Dig me like the earth, you be giving birth Took everything in life, baby, know your worth I love everything about you, from your nappy curls To every single curve, your body natural Same skin that was broken be the same skin takin' over Most things out of focus, view But when you're in the room, they notice you (Notice you) Cause you're beautiful'' Yeah, you're beautiful Them men, them gon' fall in love with you and all of your glory Your skin is not only dark, it shines and it tells your story Keep dancin', they can't control you They watchin', they all adore you If ever you are in doubt, remember what mama told you '''Beyoncé and Wizkid: Brown skin girl (Brown skin girl) Ya skin just like pearls (Brown skin girl) Your back against the world (Oh) I never trade you for anybody else, say (No, no) Brown skin girl (Brown skin girl) Ya skin just like pearls (Brown skin) The best thing in all the world I never trade you for anybody else, say Blue Ivy Carter: Brown skin girl Your skin just like pearls The best thing in the world I never trade you for anybody else, singin'... Media BROWN SKIN GIRL|The official audio for "BROWN SKIN GIRL (feat. Blue Ivy Carter)" Category:The Lion King: The Gift Category:Songs